TSS A Special Gift
by Eszie
Summary: It's the day before Valentine and Anita finds roses everywhere in the U.Z.Z. H.Q. From whom are they and who write all those notes? Ax? One-Shot


_My first Valentine The Secret Show fanfic! Don't own The Secret Show, but I own Eliza Fox!  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

**A Special Gift**

It was the day before Valentine and Anita Knight walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. to her locker. She was soaked. She knew it could rain a lot and hard in England, but this hard? Anita grabbed a towel out of her locker. After she was all dry again, she noticed something. It was a beautiful red rose. She grabbed it and read the note, which was attached to the rose. It said: 'For a special woman and a special agent.' Anita looked around, bet she didn't see anybody near and no-one knew her locker combination.

She placed the rose back in her locker and she wanted to walk to the Briefing Room, when she heard her name.

"Caught by the rain too, huh?" Victor Volt said when he walked to her.

"You look dry to me." Anita said.

"I just changed my clothes."

Anita smiled. "Well, I hope for you that we don't have a mission in the rain." she said. "Otherwise you'll need to borrow some clothes."

"Maybe my old clothes will be dry by then." Victor said when they walked into the Briefing Room. They walked to their seats and Professor Professor looked to Anita.

"Is there something?" Anita asked and Professor Professor gave Anita a red rose.

"I think you have a secret admirer." he said.

"I don't want to spoil your fun, Professor Professor." Victor started. "But shouldn't you give Anita the rose in disguise or something, because it isn't a secret anymore now she knows from whom the rose comes from."

"It was already on her chair."

"Don't you have any respect to other's private stuff?" Anita asked while she took the rose out of Professor Professor's hands. "There's a note attached to it."

"Can we know what it says?" Victor asked and Anita nodded.

"It says: 'Dearest Anita, you'll see who I am tonight, after your shift.' There's no name under it."

"Sounds promising." Victor said with a smile. "But from who could it be?"

"I don't know." Anita said. "But I guess I'll find that out tonight after our shift."

---

"Anita!"

Anita looked around. She was standing near the place where the sky-bikes were stored and she heard a voice calling her name both from her communicator as from outside the U.Z.Z. base. "What is it, Victor?" she asked after she grabbed her communicator.

"When was the last time you let Professor Professor check your sky-bike?"

"Just as long ago as you let Professor Professor check your sky-bike." Anita walked into the storage room of the sky-bikes.

"You'd better be careful when you step on your sky-bike."

"Why?" Anita asked. She walked to the end of the gate, because she heard Victor's voice from near the end of the gate.

"This is why!!!"

Anita looked around. The sound came from somewhere, but she couldn't find out from where. Suddenly, Victor passed her on his sky-bike very fast and Anita started to laugh. "What's wrong?" she called to him.

"Professor Professor placed a super booster on our sky-bikes, but I think he accidentally placed a super-super booster instead of a super booster!" Victor called when he passed Anita several times.

Anita laughed and she walked to her sky-bike. Suddenly, she found another red rose on her sky-bike. And there was a note attached to it again.

"What is it?" Victor asked after he was landed.

"Another rose." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "Did you see anyone?"

Victor shook his head. "Nope, I didn't see anyone. But there's a note attached to it."

"I know." Anita said. "It says: 'Still wondering who I am? You'll see it tonight.' I'm curious who it could be."

Victor gave her a little smile. "I guess you have to wait after our shift." he said. "I'm going to look for Professor Professor." and he walked away.

---

"So, Professor Professor fixed both our bikes."

Anita looked up and Victor sat down next to her at the lunch table.

"That's great." Anita smiled.

"So, did you get another rose after I left the Storage Room?"

Anita shook her head. "I'm really wondering who could ever do something like this."

"I heard that you have a secret admirer." Eliza Fox said and she, Kowalski and Ray sat down at Victor and Anita's lunch table.

Anita nodded and she looked to Ray. "Can't you find out who it is? I mean, with the help of the security camera's?"

Ray smiled. "Why do you want to know it?" he asked.

"Come on, Anita." Kowalski said. "A secret admirer needs to be a secret, otherwise he wouldn't be secret anymore."

Victor smiled. "She's right, Anita." he said.

Anita sighed. "Alright, I'll wait till tonight after the shift."

"So you're going to meet him?" Eliza said and Anita nodded. "Then the surprise will be even bigger."

"I guess that's true." Anita said with a little smile.

"Anita," Lucy Woo said as she walked to the lunch table. "do you want to help me in a few hours? I give karate lessons then and I need someone who can assists me. The moves are a little bit to difficult to use a new agent to help me."

"Sure." Anita said. "I'll be there in the Training Room."

"Thank you."

---

"Thanks again for your help, Anita." Lucy said.

Anita smiled. "You were right. I don't think one of those new agents could handle these moves. They were pretty tough." she looked to the bleachers and she saw a red rose lying there.

Lucy followed her gaze and she smiled. "Maybe it's for you." she said.

"I don't know." Anita walked to the rose and she picked it up. "It is for me." she said and she read the note.

"So, you have a secret admirer."

"He won't be that secret anymore in a few minutes." Anita said.

"Are you going to meet him?"

"If I can figure this out."

"What?" Lucy asked when she walked to Anita.

"The note says: 'Follow the pad of roses.' I wonder what that could mean."

"I think you'll find it out soon enough." Lucy said when they walked out of the Training Room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Anita just nodded and she walked to her lockers to pick up the rest of the roses.

---

A little bit later walked Anita out of the Locker Room. She was still wondering what that note could mean when she saw something red lying on the ground. It was another red rose, again with a little note. This time it said: 'This way'

_This way?_ Anita thought and she walked further.

Every few yard she found another rose – four another red roses – which brought her to the Storage Room. Anita looked around and she saw the last red rose lying at the end of the gate. The note which was attached to the rose, said: 'Still wondering who I am? Then…'

"Turn around." Anita suddenly heard and she turned around.

"Victor?" she said, being a little bit surprised.

Victor smiled. "Surprise." he said and he looked to Anita. "Why don't we sit down?" he asked and Anita nodded.

"But why…?" Anita started to ask as they sat down.

"Before you ask anything, there is something I want to give to you." Victor said and he gave Anita two white roses.

Anita gave Victor a smile. "Thank you, they're beautiful." she whispered. She looked to Victor. "But why did you do this?"

"Well, we're partners for several years now and I thought that it would be nice to give you a little Valentine bouquet."

"But why ten red roses and two white ones?"

"It's a little bit more special than only a dozen red roses." Victor said with a smile. "And because the white ones stands for you and me and the red ones is…well…it's a little tradition to give red roses on Valentine, so I figured you would like them."

"I really appreciate it, Victor. Thank you." Anita whispered and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem. After all those years, I thought it would be a good thing to give a little gift on Valentine's Day."

They both looked to the sky, which started to turn into night. Anita sighed a little bit and she placed her head on Victor's shoulder. If he just knew how much this meant for her. It was so romantic.

"Anita," Victor said after a few minutes. "there is something I want to ask you."

Anita took her head off Victor's shoulder and she looked into his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you want to go with me to the Valentine's ball?"

Anita smiled. "I'd love to." she said and Victor smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *


End file.
